


Prince Peter of the Lake

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Slice of Life, magical au, mentions of other Avengers, merPeter, mermaid au, spiderson, starkers fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Morgan's most recent imaginary friend seems a bit too fleshed out to be just imaginary...Tony wasn't sure what he was expecting.. but it wasn'tthis
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319





	Prince Peter of the Lake

Retirement? 

The best damn decision Tony Stark ever made. 

No more Iron Man, saving the universe, Avengers, none of it. 

Just his marriage, his child, and a little R & D for Stark Industries on the side. 

Really and truly his best life. 

Morgan adored living by the lake, and so did he. The quiet, the fresh air, the peace from the city was something he never knew he needed. Pepper needed it too, and Morgan had never known anything else. Her favorite pastime was sitting at the small pier, chatting away with one of her many imaginary friends. 

When the summer started, she’d only had about 2. But having the yard to herself, the amount seemed to explode until she had 8 or 9. Her favorite by far, was a merman prince who she called “Peter”. He even had a backstory. 

“He used t’live in the river” She’d explained “But he got int’ the lake one day, and they closed it up and he couldn’t get back!” 

Tony recalled that, just a year before, the river had been diverted due to some environmental issues with invasive species. He’d received a notice and everything. 

He wondered if Morgan had noticed and worked it into her imaginary friend’s backstory. She was smart enough to do that.

“He says he’s not a prince, but I told him tha’ since he was the only person there, he’s the prince of the lake!” 

Tony nodded at the logic “Makes sense to me, Maguna” 

“He’s sad cause he misses his family, but I talk to him a lot so he’s not lonely!” 

“That’s so nice of you, Morgan” Pepper commented “Peter is very lucky to have you as a friend” 

Morgan nodded “Yeah! I want to get him to say hi but he’s real shy” 

“Well, I hope we get to meet him one day” Tony assured

Peter continued to pop up, seeming to be her most popular friend among the imaginary group. He continued to get more detail, and yet said details were alarmingly consistent. She must have really liked the idea of Peter, he surmised. 

“Daddy?” She requested his attention one day, while serving “tea” with crackers and cheese. 

“Yes Bambina?” 

“If you met Peter, would you be scared?” She asked

Tony’s brow furrowed “... Not at all, Morg, why?” 

“Cause he thinks that you’ll think he’s scary and ugly” She explained “But I think he’s really pretty! Even his uh…. Fishy things on this neck” 

“... Gills?” 

“Yeah, that” 

“... Well, tell Petey that I wouldn’t be scared one little bit” he assured his daughter, watching her grin widely at his statement. 

“I knew it! You’re gonna love ‘im, Daddy” 

“I’m certain I will” Tony nodded, sipping water from his tiny little teacup. He’d begun to imagine his own version of the ever-illusive “Peter” at this point. She usually introduced her imaginary friends sooner than this, but Peter was getting some special treatment - what with the backstory and all the build up. Tea parties with Peter were definitely going to be something special, that much was certain. 

The next morning consisted of the stay at home dad deciding to sit at the edge of the lake early in the morning - something he hadn’t done in quite some time. He nursed a cup of coffee, watching the soft mist of the early morning. 

He barely got through a few minutes of his lovely morning before the water just in front of him began to move, slightly startling him into standing on the dock. There was a small splashing noise, and then a voice. 

“Morgan, what the heck are you doing-” Tony’s eyes looked further down, and made eye contact with a pair of golden iris’. 

“Uh! What the-” The man walked forward to get a better look, standing right at the edge of the dock. The boy swam back slightly, alarmed 

“You…. are not Morgan” 

“... And you are?” Tony attempted a response. 

“Uh…. an illusion?” 

Tony furrowed his brow “Uh, yeah, no. Try again” 

The boy’s (?) face turned red. As he looked away, Tony noticed gills - friggin _gills_ \- on his neck. They seemed to shimmer green. 

“Uh, I’m-” 

“Peter… Holy shit, you’re Peter” 

The boy stared at him for a moment… before diving back under the lake water

“Wait-!” Tony called out, but the boy was long gone. 

The man barely paused before rushing back inside the house and running up the stairs, slamming open the door “Pepper!” 

Pepper jumped - barely half dressed for the day - and furrowed her brow at him “What?” 

“Peter isn’t imaginary” 

“...... What?” 

“He’s not imaginary” Tony shut the door behind him 

“... Are you telling me that a _teenage boy, _has been having _secret meetings_ with our 4 Year old?!?!” __

__“... Kind of?”_ _

__Pepper’s frown intensified._ _

__“Okay, I’m prefacing this by saying that I think I've finally lost my mind”_ _

__“You’re not there yet, but continue”_ _

__Now it was Tony’s turn to frown “My own wife, really?”_ _

__“ _Tony_ ” _ _

__“Sorry, back to the point” he took a breath “Peter is real, and is… a fish. Kind of. Half fish? He has gills, is what I’m trying to say”_ _

__Pepper’s expression was one of a spouse who thought their significant other had finally lost their marbles_ _

__“... So, there's a mermaid … in our lake”_ _

__“Mer- _man_ \- I'm pretty sure its a boy - but yeah, that's what I’m saying” He further explained “I was sitting by the lake and all of the sudden he just popped right out of the water thinking I was Morgan…. Oh my god our daughters first friend is a fish man” _ _

__He could not believe the words coming out of his mouth._ _

__Peppers brow furrowed “Okay, so, let’s say you aren’t crazy for the sake of argument” She started “How did we not know?”_ _

__“That’s what I’m wondering” Tony dragged his hand across his face “.. I’ll have a chat with Morgan today, after breakfast”_ _

__Pepper let out her own sigh as she pulled on her blouse. “You’re lucky we’ve met Norse gods or you would have no credibility. You know that, right?”_ _

__“I’ll have to give a rousing thank you to Point Break when he comes back to visit then”_ _

__Pepper just rolled her eyes at that “Wake her up and get breakfast going. I have a few calls to make”_ _

__“Of course, my dear. I am forever your house husband” he teased, kissing her cheek just before he left the room._ _

__Though he did hear her mutter “Damn straight” just before the door closed._ _

__Other than his mythical daybreak encounter, the rest of the morning was pretty normal. Morgan demanded lucky charms and Tony recited the alphabet with her as he got her cereal all ready._ _

__He really wanted her to start spelling, but Pepper told him to wait until she started preschool in the fall._ _

__He complied with that, but made a show of it, as always._ _

__When you are married to Pepper Potts, you know who wears the pants, so to speak._ _

__So, the morning went off rather normally, and when Pepper stepped away to take a call on the porch, Tony took a glance at his daughter, who was eating her morning cereal._ _

__“Morgan?”_ _

__“Hmm?” She looked up from her frosted flakes_ _

__“.. When will I get to meet Peter?” he attempted to ask casually._ _

__He brow furrowed as she finished her bite “Uh, hm… I dunno”_ _

__“You don’t?”_ _

__“He’s shy, daddy” She explained “You wanna meet ‘em?”_ _

__“One day soon, yes”_ _

__“I’ll ask ‘im. But ‘member! He’s shy!”_ _

__“I will”_ _

__“And ya gotta promise that ya don’t think he’s ugly!”_ _

__Tony thought back to the boy, with his wide golden eyes and shining scales_ _

__“I don’t Morg. Promise”_ _

__-_ _

__3 days later, and Morgan wanted to host a party._ _

__“A tea party?”_ _

__Morgan giggled “No, a Party party!”_ _

__“What’s the occasion?” Tony asked as they lie on the couch._ _

__“For Petey’s Birthday!” She kicked her legs excitedly, sucking on a juice pop._ _

__“His birthday, huh?”_ _

__“He said he’s never celebrated. That's sad” She frowned._ _

__“Well, how about we make him a little cake?”_ _

__“Yay! Yes! I shared my cake last time an’ he really liked it!”_ _

__So fish boys like cake. Noted._ _

__“Alrightie. Cake for Peter the fish prince” Tony nodded as Morgan cheered, giggling and rushing inside_ _

__Tony let out a slight sigh. “Here goes nothing”_ _

__\--_ _

__The cake itself was simple, and came out just fine- though perhaps covered in too much icing. But that was how Morgan liked it._ _

__They set up their little picnic right at the water’s edge. Cake, crackers, juice and all - the juice was apple, per Morgan’s request._ _

__And then, Morgan was right by the water, just lapping at her sneakers._ _

__“PETEYYY!!!” She shouted “DADDY WANTS TO MEET YOU!!”_ _

__She bounced on the balls of her feet, looking out at the water as a few seconds passed with no response_ _

__“PETEY??”_ _

__She was met with silence, and frowned, looking in the water as if he was just below the surface_ _

__“.... Petey?”_ _

__Her frown deepened, and Tony found himself joining her, looking out at the lake with a rather unimpressed expression_ _

__“Fish kid, if you don’t show yourself I’m draining the pond” he announced._ _

__And they were greeted by a sudden, loud splash._ _

__“Are you threatening to kill me??”_ _

__At that, Tony couldn’t hold back a laugh_ _

__“No, but I got you to show your face”_ _

__Before Peter could retaliate with an indignant retort , Morgan squealed_ _

__“Petey!!!”_ _

__The little girl almost jumped into the water to hug the fishy boy._ _

__“Happy Birthday!!”_ _

__“... Birthday?” The boy’s brows furrowed._ _

__“Yeah kid, Got one of those?” Tony asked._ _

__The boy's little earfins turned down in thought. “Uh… Don’t think so? I think May said I was born in the warmer months, close to when the leaves turn, but that's all I remember”_ _

__“Then today is your birthday!” Morgan seemed to formally announce “Augus’ teenth!”_ _

__“Well, madame president has decided” Tony jokingly shrugged “Happy birthday, fishbreath”_ _

__The boy huffed, but allowed Morgan to pull him right to the edge of the water, where her tiny little play table was all set._ _

__“How old’r ya?” She asked._ _

__“Hm…” Peter took a moment to think, and Tony took a moment to ponder the question himself. I mean, the kid looked pretty young._ _

__“14 cold seasons have passed, I think. It can be .. hard… to keep track of time underwater” Peter tilted his head slightly “but 14 sounds right”_ _

__“Well, happy 15th, fishface” Tony wished him, an amused smile on his face_ _

__“My name is _Peter_!” The fish boy huffed _ _

__“Happy Birt’day Peter!” Morgan corrected on her father’s behalf, hugging Peter again._ _

__Peter couldn’t hide his smile as he returned the hug “.. Thanks Morgie”_ _

__“Want cake?” She offered._ _

__“Cake?”_ _

__“Morgan insisted we throw you a property party” Tony shrugged._ _

__The next hour and change consisted of Peter trying chocolate for the first time, conversing with Morgan, and Tony just sitting there, drinking in that there was, in fact, a fish boy living in their lake._ _

__And also wondering if Pepper would scream or faint first._ _

__As they talked, Tony learned that Peter was a bright, witty kid with a nervous stutter and a sassy mouth. Frankly, if you'd told Tony that he’d gotten frisky with a fish lady and Peter was his kid, he might actually believe you._ _

__Peter coughed a bit some time after explaining his ear fins to Morgan, who was still touching the left one curiously. “I gotta get back in the water, Morgan”_ _

__The girl pouted in response “You gotta?”_ _

__“I’m getting to dry” he nodded._ _

__Tony had almost forgotten about that._ _

__“Aww, okay” she moved forward, giving him a tight hug “See ya soon!”_ _

__“See you soon, Morgs” Peter assured her, hugging her back._ _

__“”Morgan, can you head inside and grab your little toy box?” Tony asked, and his little girl nodded and ran right inside, waving at Peter just before disappearing inside. Tony then turned to Peter._ _

__“I’ll be honest, the fact that you exist is kinda blowing my mind” The man stated._ _

__Peter huffed out a laugh “Well uh, at least you know for sure you’re not crazy?”_ _

__“That's true” he agreed “My wife is going to have to meet you soon. She might actually faint”_ _

__“I don’t want anyone to faint!!” Peter exclaimed “Are you sure she will?”_ _

__“Pretty sure. Plus, she’s not exactly enthused that our baby has been talking to a stranger for the past year.”_ _

__Peter nodded, understanding - though the worry in his eyes felt that it was bleeding into Tony’s chest._ _

__“Hey, kid, wipe that frown off your face. As long as you’re nice to Morgan, she’ll love you.”_ _

__Peter managed a smile in return. “I mean.. Morgan is my first friend in a long time, sir”_ _

__“I can imagine” The man commented “But uh, it was nice to officially meet you, kiddo”_ _

__“Heheh, it’s nice to meet you too, Mister Stark”_ _

__Tony grinned a little, and held his hand out “Know what a handshake is?”_ _

__“Oh uh, kind of?” Peter held out his hand in return “It's a greeting, right? That’s what Morgan said”_ _

__“In a way” Tony answered, grabbing the outstretched hand for a shake “I look forward to seein’ more of you, Pete”_ _

__Peter grinned back shyly. “Likewise, Mister Stark”_ _

__Tony watched Peter disappear into the water, and stood himself up, looking at the now still water of the lake_ _

__“.... Pepper is seriously going to freak” he muttered as he straightened out his sweater and headed back inside._ _

__And when, three days later, he heard Pepper _and_ Peter screaming outside from his barn-turned-lab, well…. _ _

__He couldn’t help but grin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write i hope you liked it!
> 
> 7/31/2020 Authors note: while I’m happy you guys liked it I am not writing a sequel to this. It’s a one and done, and I straight up have 16 other writing projects I’m working on. Sorry ✌️


End file.
